The Troubles of Eternity
by bookwrm11
Summary: Anna is a half-human, half-vampire and new to Forks, Washington. When she meets the Cullens, her life goes for a better turn. What happens when innocent intentions destroy the marriage of one of the Cullen couples.


**The Troubles of Eternity: Chapter 1: A New Cullen**

**ANNA'S POV:**

Slowly lifting the deer's neck to my perfectly sharp teeth, I drained the warm blood, letting it seep into my neck and down my burning throat. It felt relieving and comfortable now, and I wasn't so keen on blood anymore. I was more settled now. I would need more blood in about one day, but I was sure I could survive without it. Human food tasted somewhat sour, but some of them weren't so bad. It was just in my nature to prefer blood to food. I was, after all, half-vampire. Yet, my half-human side kept me from drinking any human blood at all, which I loved more than anything. But, I had the restraint that full vampires did not.

My ear twitched, as I heard the distant footsteps of another being. _Vampire. _It had to be. The steps sounded so quiet, and graceful for a human presence. As I turned around, I caught sight of the most handsome vampire I had ever seen. He was muscled, with beautiful round eyes and a smile that made my half-mortal heart beat faster than it had ever done. Another pair of footsteps followed and I saw two more vampires standing next to him. One was a male, and skinnier than the first one that approached me, yet he was sharper and had an appearance that I took as friendly. As my eyes ran over the blonde-headed girl, I had to gasp in awe. This vampire was by far, the most beautiful female I had ever seen. Her blonde hair was more like waves, naturally flowing down her back, and her flawless features indicated that she knew that she was pretty. I felt a stab of jealousy and envy grow in my mind as I teared her eyes away from the blonde vampire.

"Don't tell her she's beautiful. It'll only get to her mind," chuckled the slim and friendly vampire, as he looked at me. How did he know what I was thinking? "I'm Edward, and I could read minds," he said, answering my question. I was dazed, but I smiled, nonetheless, "I-I'm Anna," I said, with a gentle nod. The blond vampire smirked as she processed what Edward meant, and it drove me to the pit of envy once more, "Barbie doll, over here, is Rosalie," said Edward, and I knew that he was trying to make me feel better, but couldn't help but feel worried for him, when I saw Rosalie fold her arms and glare at him. The bigger vampire chuckled and pulled Rosalie into an embrace that I knew was one of love and the jealously grew again. So she was beautiful and had a cute boyfriend? How lucky. I wondered if I would ever come close to having something like Rosalie did.

Edward frowned as he heard my thoughts, and I tried not to sigh, but shook my head and gave him a weary smile, which he returned, only it was more enthusiastic, "And her _husband_, is Emmett," he said, correcting my implication of thinking that Rosalie and Emmett were just going out, "You're only half-vampire, aren't you?" asked Edward.

I smiled, but wondered, how he knew, "Yes, I am. My mother died after giving birth to me, but my father was a vampire," I said, but I couldn't bring myself to be sorrowful. I had never known my mother in the first place. I just wanted someone to fill her spot. My father abandoned me, anyways, so I wasn't too keen on that.

Emmett chuckled, "Well, I guess Renesmee's got a new friend," he said, as he held onto Rosalie's waist. Rosalie didn't seem to be too interested in our conversation, but I payed no mind...or at least tried not to.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

"My daughter," said Edward, and I found myself surprised again, that he would have a daughter, "Daughter?"

"Fortunately, when my wife gave birth to our daughter, I saved her in time. She lives with us now," he smiled.

"Is she half-vampire then?" I asked, quite excited.

"Yes. Bella, my wife, was human when Renesmee was conceived," he said, and Emmett stifled a laugh.

"Can't we continue this at home? Bella and I have to do a few re-arrangements for Renesmee's surprise birthday party," said Rosalie, her tone was bored, yet it sounded a thousand times better than mine.

Edward smiled at me, "Why don't you come with us? Carlisle and Esme would love to have you over at their house," he said, and I shook my head. I hadn't seen full vampires in a while, mostly because I kept to myself almost all the time.

"I'd love to," I said, and began to follow them, back to their home. It wasn't very long before I reached it, and had to marvel, once again at the establishment of their house.

"Edward!" A voice, full of passion and strained need suddenly sounded in my ears and I looked over to see a brunette haired vampire run into Edward's open arms. Wow. They were really in love. It must have been Bella, his wife, because in the next moment their lips were crushed together and I had to look away, careful to not even show the pink of my blush. Edward chuckled, "I've only been away for an hour, love," he said. Bella laughed, "Really? It seemed more like an eternity to me." Emmett made a face, "Please not in front of us," he said, and I saw Rosalie laugh. Her face looked much more peaceful and inviting. Almost as if Rosalie could be someone nice, "Especially not in front of our guest," said Rosalie.

Bella turned to look at me and I saw that she possessed the same beauty I wanted, so badly, "It's nice to meet you," she said, her voice was happy and she looked at me, "I'm Bella." I smiled, "I'm Anna," I said. Bella smiled once more, "Half-human, right?" she asked, but didn't wait for me to answer, "Carlisle's been wondering if there were more than just Renesmee and a few others that we saw last year," said Bella, "he'll be happy to see you." She then noticed that Rosalie was there, "Rose, we need to go over Renesmee's plans again. Come and help me! I think Alice is going to make my daughter look like a fashion monster," she said, laughing, as Rosalie joined in and they both entered the house. Edward's eyes couldn't seem to tear off of his wife, as I walked in after him and Emmett. I still couldn't believe that Bella had a daughter. It was all so astounding to me.

As I let my eyes travel towards the living room, I saw two blond-haired vampires, who were male and another brunette female. I knew one of them had to be Carlisle, and Edward cleared my suspicions when he spoke, "Carlisle, I want you to meet somebody," he said, and Carlisle, who had been immersed in his document, suddenly looked up at Edward before his eyes passed over me, with a smile, "Hello," he said, standing up, and the brunette followed his actions.

Somehow they made me feel at home. The brunette, especially. Maybe it was because she looked kind-hearted and nice, or maybe because she had a sort of motherly aura around her, I just had to get to know her.

I responded with a large smile, "It's nice to meet you," I said, confidence building up in me, "I'm Anna."

Edward joined in, "She was out hunting near here, so I thought I'd ask her to come and join us for a while."

"That was very nice of you, Edward," the brunette haired one spoke, before looking at me, "I'm Esme, and this is my husband, Carlisle. And my son, Jasper," she said, gesturing to the other blond by her side, for which I had forgotten for a moment, "I'm sure you've already met Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella."

I nodded, with a smile, "Yes, I have."

"I guess the only ones to meet last is Alice, Renesmee and Jacob," said Carlisle, and as his voice ran over the word 'Jacob', I saw Edward cringe slightly.

"Don't feel like a stranger here," beamed Esme, "we're all to glad to have you as a guest. You're a half-vampire, am I right? Renesmee is one too, so it's not so hard to tell," she said with a soft laugh.

"I am. My father was a vampire," I said, for the second time that day.

Carlisle smiled, "I never thought I'd see another one. Who is your coven?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

"Coven?" I hesitated. I didn't have one. I hadn't had one for a while, "I-I don't have a coven. I was born and...well, my father.......my dad, didn't want me," I looked up at them, as I tried not to sound too stupid with my stuttering, "I guess it was because I killed my mother in child-birth," I said, with a frown.

The next moment I felt a pair of cold arms around me. It was Esme.

"Oh, you poor thing," I heard her say, before she looked at Carlisle, "She can be a part of our Coven," and Carlisle nodded with satisfactory, "Of course! The more the merrier, I say," he laughed.

Edward smiled, "I guess your Anna Cullen, now," he said.

And I nodded, happy, that for once I would have a family, "I guess I am," I smiled, as I heard Emmett give a whoop.


End file.
